


Of Shy Baristas and Napkin Doodling Customers

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is the cutest, Comic Relief, Dick Jokes, Fluff, Hyungwon is an awesome friend, I could've done better sorry, M/M, Mentions of dicks, Sorry baby, Trash Fic, barista!Hyungwon, barista!Kihyun, cafe!AU, changki rise, like a few lines only, pining Kihyun, slight mentions of Hoseok, slight!crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun likes to spend his working hours ogling at the same guy. Hyungwon may just be done with it.</p>
<p>Or the one where Hyungwon's sick of Kihyun's thirsty ass and does him a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this for comedic relief because I am stressing out over my other Changki fic. So I warn you this is NOT that good. Unbeta'd so excuse any grammar mistakes or typos.

### Of Shy Baristas and Napkin Doodling Customers

"There he is!" Yoo Kihyun squeals as he sees a familiar figure make his way towards the shop. He can feel Hyungwon roll his eyes at him from his place in the register but he ignored it. He put his arm on the counter, pressing his fist to his cheek as he stared ahead. The object of his desire was walking a short distance from the little café Kihyun worked at.

He couldn't see his face clearly but from the way he walked, he could identify him really well. His peacful ogling was disturbed when he felt another body next to his, Hyungwon. The boy had imitated his position and now the both of them were leaning on the counter with their heads on their hands.

"I still don't get you're fascination with this guy. He doesn't even do anything special." the tall boy commented, still staring ahead. Kihyun frowned at the statement and momentarily tore his eyes away (it pained him to do that) from the walking figure to look at Hyungwon.

"You just don't see his innert beauty." Kihyun retorts. "Also, says the one who's dating a ramen freak."

"Hey! Don't diss my man." The other boy complained, flailing to defend his boyfriend. Kihyun grinned triumphantly as he moved away from the front towards his station. "Then don't diss _my_ man."

"Technically, he isn't your man." Hyungwon said. "You're not together. Also, you've never even talked to him before. You always make me take his order. All you've done so far is have this unhealthy drooling sessions with a guy who does nothing but doodle at napkins." Kihyun had the gall to look offended. "His drawings are super cute! Besides, I don't _drool_ I admire. There's a difference."

"Same thing." the shorter boy glowered at him. "Is not. _Drooling_ is when you got the hots for someone, _admiring_ is when you simply appreciate beauty that's in front of you. Total innocent vibe." he finishes of dramatically, unnecessarily stressing the inunciation of his last sentence to prove his point to the taller boy.

"Ah see? Then you're drooling. I can see you undressing him each time he comes in." Hyungwon says nonchalantly, as if stating an obvious fact. Kihyun squawks in indignation, ready to defend his honor when the bells in their door jangled. He looked up, straight into the eyes of his desire. He makes an odd noise in the back of his throat and dives to the back so that he wouldn't be seen. Hyungwon rolls his eyes again but steps up to accomodate the newcomer.

"Hello sir, welcome. Shall we get you your usual?" he hears his tall blonde friend say. Kihyun makes sure that his back is completely turned towards him so that his face wouldn't be seen. "Yes, a vanilla bean frappe, venti please." came the quiet reply. It took all of Kihyun not to squeal in delight.

He sounded so cute! Hyungwon passes him the order but his hands were already making the drink, familiar to the task. Changkyun, as Hyungwon had supplied, always ordered the same drink at 2 o'clock sharp Mondays and Wednesdays. He would sit on one of the pastel plastic chairs and spend a couple of hours idly doodling on the napkins. Sometimes he'd bring his laptop and fiddle with it for a bit but most times he came emptyhanded. Kihyun had kept some of his drawings for himself and though that may sound freaky, he justifies it by saying that his doodles were pretty. Which was not far from the truth, the dude had actual talent. Although maybe Kihyun keeps it because he wants something that would remind him of Changkyun... _maybe_.

He was subtly (read: he wasn't) watching Changkyun mess around with their napkins when his bastard of a friend sidled up to him. "He might melt under that intense gaze."

"Piss off." he grumbled, batting the blond away. "You know, you could just talk to him." Kihyun shakes his head. "No thanks. I'm perfectly happy where I am now."

Hyungwon laughs and points at him. "You? Perfectly happy? I'd say you'd be perfectly happy _riding_ his dick." Kihyun gasps loudly, slapping the blond's mouth shut with a hand. "Oh my god! I would not. I mean, I totally would but that's besides the point. I am not in it to ride that joystick. I'm content to watch." Hyungwon pries his hand off, shooting him a disbelieving expression. "Dude, you're so thirsty you just made the next man's dick weep with sorrow just by looking at you. You are in it for the this guy's dingleberry."

"Oh my god, shut up!"

**~*~**

Kihyun woke up with a cold. A nasty and annoying cold. He curses colorfully as he rings up Hyungwon to call in sick.

Hyungwon picks up at the third ring. "Hot babe on the line, state your reason for calling." he greets. Kihyun had enough energy to roll his eyes. "I'm sick." he says with difficulty. "I can't work today. Can you fill in for me? Please, you'll be my saviour."

He hears a long and exaggerated sigh. "I know it's your day off today but I'll fill in on your shifts as exchange?" Kihyun asks hopefully. He hears the blond grumble and some muffled conversation, presumably with his boyfriend Hoseok before Hyungwon speaks again. "Fine, I'll do it. But just so you know, I'll be missing out on mindblowing sex because of you. That's how you know I love you."

Kihyun laughs nasally. "I love you too, you're the best!" He hangs up the call and lets his hand flop back to the bed.

"I won't be able to see him." He whines. "Curse you stupid cold!"

After a good long while of rolling around in a sad burrito and whining the loss of eye candy opportunity, Kihyun falls asleep. He wakes up roughly around one in the afternoon with a protesting stomach. He struggles to stand up, untangling himself from his cocoon of despair to walk towards his kitchen island. He putters about the place in slow and sluggish movements, managing to whip some chicken soup for himself.

He was idly sipping the warm liquid when his cellphone vibrates from an incoming message. He reaches for it and sees that it came from Hyungwon.

**_2:00 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

     **_Ur candyman cme in ;)_**

Kihyun groans and taps in a quick message. Self-pity and a bunch of sad feelings came rushing back to him when he remembers he won't be able to see Changkyun today.

**_2:03 pm  
To: wonsexy_ **

      ** _Dun remind me ;~;_**

Kihyun glares at his mobile with infuriation. He wished he could be at the shop right now. Damn it, why did he have to be sick??

**_2:15 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

      ** _Omg. He missed ur pathetic ass_**

**_2:15 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

      ** _Unbelievable_**

Kihyun rolled his eyes at the message. Hyungwon really liked to torture people with false hope. Changkyun doesn't even know he exists so he could be only lying.

 

**_2:17 pm  
To: wonsexy_ **

**_As if._ **

**_2:17 pm  
To: wonsexy_ **

**_Stop jking. Not funny :(_ **

**_2:20 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_I speak truth only!!_ **

**_2:20 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_He looked over d counter. Looked lke he was searching 4 smeone._ **

**_2:23 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_Also he took a sip of his frappe & said it tasted diff. _ **

**_2:26 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_He asked where u were ;)_ **

**_2:27 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_Omg jst bang him alrdy_ **

Kihyun looked at the messages dubiously but his heart was skittering in chest from pure delight. So Changkyun knows him? He gave a short shout of joy, hands raised above him. He waved it around but was immediately filled with regret when he started to grow dizzy. He stopped flailing his limbs and took his phone. He read Hyungwon's messages again and giggled.

_Changkyun knows him._

**~*~**

After a few days, Kihyun's cold ebbed away. During his sick period, Hyungwon has sent him countless messages regarding Changkyun. All the messages dwindled to one thing; he was vaguely missed or more specifically, his vanilla bean frappe was. But well, Kihyun will take what he can get.

Now here he was in his orange apron and white polo shirt on a Wednesday afternoon, waiting for the few loyal patrons that stop by. Hyungwon wasn't in sight and he figures, the younger boy was running late. He was towelling the counter when his eyes drifted upwards and towards the street. No one was in sight. Feeling a little bored and also curious to Hyungwon's uncharacteristic lateness, he texted him.

**_1:45 pm  
To: wonsexy_ **

**_Wer u at?_ **

He waited for the reply and when there wasn't one, he frowned. Hyungwon usually texts him immediately. His eyes drifted once more and his wandering pupils caught sight of something. A familiar figure was walking towards the shop's direction. Kihyun smiled almost reflexively, stopping what he was doing to stare. Then he suddenly remembers he's alone on the shop. He frantically takes his phone, hoping that Hyungwon had replied. He did.

**_1:55 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_My place, w8ting 4 Hoseokkie._ **

**_1:56 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_Wey?_ **

Kihyun stared at the message, bug-eyed. A feeling of dread settled on his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this.

**_1:57 pm  
To: wonsexy_ **

**_Ur not working???_ **

**_1:58 pm  
From: wonsexy_ **

**_Did ya 4get? U said u'd cover 4 my shifts._ **

_**1:59 pm  
From: wonsexy** _

_**Anyways enjoy ur time with Chang-cutie~ U cn thnk me ltr ;)** _

_**1:59 pm  
From: wonsexy** _

_**use protection.** _

_**2:00 pm  
From: wonsexy** _

_**Also, Hoseokkie & I are going out. Dun bother me. Ily :*** _

 

Kihyun stares at the messages in horror. The door chimes jangled as someone entered the shop. He looks up to see Changkyun on the entrance. He was so fucked. Hyungwon, that fucking bastard.

Changkyun looked especially adorable today. He had on a dark brown coat and a cream beige sweater. He had earphones on his ear and his dirty blond hair was swept to one side. The boy stepped up on the counter. "Hello." He greeted Kihyun. "Not behind the counter this time?" he asked, smiling.

Kihyun blushed and nervously shook his head. "I'm filling in for my friend." The boy nodded in understanding. "You were also gone for a while." he continued on conversationally. "Did something happen?"

Kihyun was both in heaven and hell at the moment. He couldn't believe Changkyun was striking up a conversation right now but at the same time, he was panicking. He's not sure he can keep talking without being a complete mess. Goddammit, why was Changkyun so beautiful? Curse him.

"Uh, ah yes. I-I got sick." Changkyun frowned when he heard that. "I see. I'm glad you're well now." he smiled again. "Anyways, venti vanilla bean frappe?" he asks politely, handing the exact amount. "O-of course."

He punches in the order and sets to make the drink. All the while, he could feel a heavy gaze on the back of his head and took all of him not to buckle forward with weak knees. When he was finished, he handed the drink to the waiting boy. Changkyun flashed him another smile. "Thanks. It's good to have you back."

Kihyun blushes at the comment and gurgles incomprehensibly. It was a good thing Changkyun was already making his way over to his seat. He told his heart to calm down and just do his job. He stepped out of the counter and into the floor, ready to collect the leftover cups from previous patrons. He passed Changkyun on his way and felt a small tug on his clothes. He looked back to see Changkyun smiling sheepishly at him and handing him a napkin.

Kihyun tried to give him a warm smile and hoped he didn't look too constipated. He placed the object on his tray and continued on his way. It wasn't till he was behind the counter once more that he took a glance at the napkin Changkyun gave him. There was the usual doodles but something was written on it.

_I think you're really cute. I would love to see more than just you're back._

_Hang out sometime?_  
xxx-xxxx-xxxx  
Changkyun 

_P.S. your frappes are good._

 

Kihyun looks up too see Changkyun staring at him hopefully and okay maybe Hyungwon wasn't such an ass after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible sequel coming

### Extra Scene Pt. 1

 

The next day, Changkyun came into the shop and made a beeline for him. "Hey." he greeted. "Hi." he said back, blushing.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Hyungwon sniggering at the side and wiggling his eyebrows at him. It took all of him not to strangle the taller right then and there. His friend could be an ass sometimes. Changkyun doesn't seem bothered though as he took his drink and bade him farewell to take a seat.

Kihyun whispers a giddy goodbye to the boy. Once he was gone, Hyungwon sidle up to him. "Well, well well. I'd like to think your Wednesday afternoon went well."

"Shut up. Also, you're an ass. You totally knew it was Wednesday and you purposely missed your shift." He accused, poking the blonde's chest. "Hey, I wasn't the one who got sick and missed his shifts. I merely _improvised_." the taller boy said smoothly. "Plus I was tired of you thirsty ass."

Kihyun glares at him but couldn't be completely angry when he had technically helped him. After receiving the number, Kihyun had given it a ring that night. Now, he had a cute date sitting a few meters away. "Remember, use condoms." Hyungwon sing-songs.

"Oh my god, shut up!!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

### Extra Scene Pt.2

Changkyun came into the store, hoping for some of his favorite vanilla bean frappe. It has been ritual for him to come around two in the afternoon after all his classes to relieve a little stress. Aside from the awesome drink, Changkyun may consquently be after the handsome barista working behind the bar.

He doesn't know the name of the guy because every time he steps up on the counter, he always turns his back on him. Like he's afraid or something which is weird because once he moves away, he can feel him staring. It's kind of a little obvious that the barista likes him but he's more than okay with that because Changkyun kinda likes him too.

He goes to take his order, reciting it to the tall guy in the register who usually takes it. His eyes wandered towards the back, expecting to see the familiar head of chocolate curls working on his drink when he sees none. Instead, an unfamiliar person was leaning on the counter, waiting to receive his order from the tall blond guy in the register. The latter gives it to him and new guy turns to fix it. He quietly moves to the side, frowning.

Once his drink was ready, tall guy passed it towards him with an amicable grin. He grabs it and takes a sip. He wrinkled his nose, too sweet. "Something wrong?" Tall guy asks. "Ah, nothing. It just tastes different I guess."

I pointed behind tall guy blurting a, "Hey, where's the guy who usually makes my drink?" Tall guy looks confused at first before grinning. "You mean Kihyun? He couldn't go to work today. Why do you ask?"

"Ah... It's nothing. Thank you entertaining me." He bows and turns to move away. Maybe he'll see cute guy tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lovely /cries/


End file.
